Normal
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Dmitri menemukan dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada adiknya sendiri, hingga ia mendapat sebuah hukuman tidak terduga dari Anya. Padahal, pria Ukraina itu hanya berharap mereka dapat menjadi saudara yang normal. / nyo!Ukrainexnyo!Russia.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia maupun nyotalia-nya adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cover juga bukan milikku.

 **Karakter:** nyo!Ukraine (Dmitri Chernenko), nyo!Russia (Anya Braginskaya)

 **Summary:** Dmitri menemukan dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada adiknya sendiri, hingga ia mendapat sebuah hukuman tidak terduga dari Anya. Padahal pria Ukraina itu hanya berharap mereka dapat menjadi saudara yang normal.

Ide cerita berdasarkan sebuah berita tahun lalu, dimana wartawan dan jurnalis Rusia terbunuh di Ukraina.

* * *

 **Normal**

 **.**

Anya tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika ia pertama tahu tentang jurnalis-jurnalisnya yang terbunuh di Ukraina. Rasanya marah, sedih dan semua reaksi lain yang serasa melebur menjadi satu. Pun ia menyayangkan mengapa kakaknya—Dmitri, melakukan ini semua hanya karena ia merasa terancam karena pemberitaan para jurnalis yang dirasa menyudutkannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, _brat_? Padahal aku sangat menghormati dan menyayangimu."

Satu jemari lembut sang personifikasi wanita Rusia menelusuri rahang kokoh Ukrainian itu, Dmitri berusaha tetap tenang meski firasatnya mengatakan sebaliknya.  
"Bisa kau lepaskan aku, _sestra_?" Dmitri sedikit menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terikat di kursi, namun percuma.

Anya tersenyum lembut memperhatikan sang kakak yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa kau meremehkanku karena aku seorang wanita? Sayangnya, wanita Rusia diajari untuk tidak lemah, xaxaxa~"

Iris _turqoise_ -nya melempar pandang, ia memang tahu bahwa Anya bukan adik perempuannya yang lemah—dengan catatan jika ia tidak sedang dikejar Nikolai. Dalam hati, Dmitri merutuk mengapa dirinya bisa terlihat tidak berdaya seperti ini di depan wanita.  
Ia terdiam, sampai Anya kemudian merangkul bahunya dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang kakak, "Aku akan memberimu hukuman."

Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian mengambil sekop, lalu memegang gagangnya dengan mantap. Sebuah senyum khas kembali terlihat di wajah cantik sang gadis Slavik. Namun, sekali lagi Dmitri sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa makna senyum itu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sang adik akan mengakhiri hidupnya sebentar lagi.  
"Kau akan menguburku hidup-hidup dengan itu?"

Tak menjawab, Anya alih-alih menggenggam erat gagang sekopnya. Ia bisa lakukan apapun dengan sekop itu: memukul Dmitri di bagian kepala, menusuk di bagian perut, maupun melukai lehernya. Namun, tidak.  
"Gunakan sekopku untuk menanam bibit bunga matahari baruku, _brat_. Mungkin saja aku baru bisa memaafkanmu," ia berkata lirih, menjatuhkan sekopnya ke lantai, lalu melepas ikatan tali pada tangan Dmitri.

Sementara, sang kakak hanya tercengang. Meski dalam hati ia sudah menduga bahwa Anya tidak mungkin menyakitinya. "Err ... itu saja?"  
" _Da_ , kerjakan. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," Anya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum penuh makna.

* * *

Suara ujung sekop yang beradu dengan tanah, sesekali menyela keheningan di antara dua kakak beradik Slavik itu. Bibit-bibit bunga matahari itu ditanamnya dengan baik, meski pikirannya tengah tidak fokus. Dmitri tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang sesungguhnya ingin Anya berikan untuknya, lagipula dalam urusan pertanian bukankah memang itu yang jadi kelebihan dirinya dibanding sang adik? Mengapa Anya bersikap mudah padanya?

Gadis bermantel merah muda memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Dmitri. Meski ia tahu, kakaknya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan.  
"Harus benar menanamnya, bunga matahari adalah kesayanganku."  
Dmitri tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, akan kutanam dengan baik bunga ini untuk adik kesayanganku."

Anya melewatkan satu denyutan detak jantungnya ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu. Namun, ia malah tersenyum seolah ia bersikap biasa saja.  
"Atau kau lebih suka jika kuikat seperti tadi, _da_?"  
"Tidak, lebih baik begini saja."  
"Berarti kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan hal yang sama pada wargamu?"

Seketika, Dmitri menghentikan sekopnya dan memandang sang adik dengan tatapan serius. "Maksudmu, kau ingin melukai wargaku?"

Anya mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat. "Kalau iya, bagaimana? Aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama, _brat_. Kau sendiri sudah bersikap berlebihan, padahal mereka hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Dmitri menjatuhkan sekopnya dan mengambil satu langkah mendekati Anya—bersikap defensif atas permainan kata-kata sang adik yang ia rasa mulai provokatif.  
"Mereka tidak melakukan kejahatan. Aku tidak bisa menerima tindakan yang kau lakukan."  
"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?" Dmitri bertanya, namun Anya merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, andai ada si bungsu di tengah mereka, mungkin suasananya akan sedikit berbeda. Namun, Nikolai tengah sibuk dengan urusan dalam negerinya.  
Iris ungu dan _turqoise_ itu bertatapan. Berusaha untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing, namun hasilnya tetap nihil, hingga akhirnya Anya membuka suara, "Teruskan saja menanamnya."

Dmitri menatap tak yakin.

"Apa bibitnya kurang?" Anya mengambil beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia kini berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

Pria Ukrainian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, yang ini saja sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu menanamnya."

Dmitri kini mengernyit bingung. "Hei, bukannya ini hukuman untukku—"  
Kalimatnya terhenti di sebelum benar-benar selesai, Anya mengunci bibir sang kakak dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hanya sekali saja, ia ingin melakukan ini seumur hidupnya—agar Dmitri mengerti bahwa ia akan selalu menyayangi dan memaafkannya meski telah berbuat kesalahan, untuk segala yang pernah Dmitri lakukan padanya, untuk Dmitri yang selalu melindunginya ketika ia ketakutan menghadapi tingkah gila si bungsu, serta mungkin untuk sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan pernah sampai.

Sejenak sang kakak tertua merasa _blank_ , semuanya terlalu cepat dan Anya terlatih untuk ini. Tak heran karena ia mantan intel wanita KGB. Namun beruntung, pikiran logis segera kembali dimilikinya, sehingga refleks Dmitri menjauhkan kepalanya dari sang adik dan ciuman mereka pun terhenti.

Anya sama terkejutnya, lalu ia segera memalingkan muka. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara ... dan itu hukumanmu," ia lantas berbalik memunggungi sang kakak lelaki, "kau memang berbuat salah, _brat_. Tapi, kau tetap kakakku."

Dmitri masih bungkam, bahkan hingga punggung Anya menghilang dari pandangannya.  
"Hukuman macam apa itu..." ia bergumam dan sedikit menundukkan wajah—mungkin sinar matahari membuat kedua pipi Dmitri menjadi kemerahan, atau karena hal yang baru saja terjadi itu. Namun, ia merasa sudah tidak perlu meneruskan menanam bibit bunga matahari lagi.

* * *

Anya tidak pernah tahu, bahwa sang kakak akan menjadi sulit tidur ketika malam telah berganti. Dmitri meletakkan botol horilka yang baru saja ia teguk untuk mengusir rasa tidak nyaman yang menghinggapinya. Namun, foto bertiga dirinya, Anya, dan Nikolai yang terbingkai di satu bagian dinding kamarnya, mau tak mau membuat ia ingat atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga.

 _"Aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau mengambil sestra dariku, brat. Anya hanya milikku."_

Mendadak ia ingat tatapan tajam sang adik Belarus-nya yang memang sangat posesif atas Anya. Akan tetapi, Dmitri terkekeh.  
"Tapi, bagaimana jika Anya lebih merasa nyaman denganku, Kolya?" ia bermonolog.

Dmitri lantas menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi ketika ia tersenyum geli, dan mulai menganggap semuanya adalah hal biasa.  
"Hah ... andai saja kita benar-benar keluarga yang normal, seperti yang lainnya."

.

.

 **\- end -**

* * *

 **note:  
** Setahun lebih ga muncul di FFn, nemu draft lama untuk salah satu pair yang kusuka juga, so why not ;-)


End file.
